The Year Between Halloweens
by AvonGoddess
Summary: Spans entire year in which the Hyperion family gets ready to welcome six new charges from Britain. IS A MULTI-CROSS


**Chapter One**

Blinding white covered every surface, making it very difficult for the Balance-Demon to make out the identity of the Power standing in front of him. All he could tell was that she was white-haired, meaning she had most likely originally died of old age, and wore a gray robe like all of the middle-class Powers. He was startled to realize her status because most of his orders came from the lower-class of the ethereal beings.

"I need you to do a job for me," the white-haired woman told Whistler as if immediate acceptance was expected. "Two of our Champions need to merge their forces. I was led to believe you have had contact with them in the past."

"Who are you speaking of?" Whistler inquired; he was half-afraid she'd say the Slayer or Cursed Vampire.

"Buffy Summers and Angel the Vampire."

"No," the single word escaped his lips before he could stop it and he immediately regretted it by the angry look that overcame the Power's visible features. Fear seeped into him, and not just from the thought of having to face the wrath of an angered Power. The Slayer and Vampire had made a very long list of threats he was sure they'd carry out given the opportunity, and that chilled him to the bone.

"Do you have a reason to not want to go to our Champions?" the Power asked the Balance-Demon, who was practically shaking with some odd emotion she did not recognize.

"Well, kind of," Whistler muttered, wiping his hands on his pants.

"What is it?" the woman asked, looking him over with barely hidden curiosity, her anger forgotten for the moment.

"They-they scare me," he stammered out, embarrassed. After all, he was an immortal being and if anyone had managed to destroy his body, the Powers could always bring him back and give him an identical body. It had happened once before. Don't ask, it was a very long time ago.

"Why is that?" another woman asked, approaching them in a silver robe. The already nervous Balance-Demon gulped as he took in her appearance. The new addition to their conversation had obviously been much younger when she had died and was very beautiful. The color of her robe indicated that she was a much older Power, one of the upper-class and that made Whistler all the more frightened and nervous. It wasn't every day that one of the most powerful beings approached you about sending a message.

"The Slayer threatened to rip out my ribcage and use it like a hat," he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his hands under his arms to make them quit shaking so much.

"And the vampire?" the older-looking woman asked. "Why are you afraid of him?"

"Angel's just plain out scary sometimes," Whistler told them, flashing back to when he first met the Cursed Vampire. "I mean, you guys do know what he did when he was Angelus, right?"

"Of course we do," the young-seeming woman snapped.

"Okay, so yeah, I'm kinda afraid of them," Whistler said lamely.

"That doesn't concern us," the higher-class Power told him sharply. "You agreed to work for us so do not dismiss another order again, or we will let the Slayer do whatever she pleases with you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now then," the 'older' woman sighed. "Will you listen to the details?"

"Yes, of course."

"Go to Sunnydale and tell the Slayer that she needs to get her family together and move into the Hyperion Hotel," the 'younger' woman ordered as her silver robe ruffled slightly, a mystical cat passing her. "Do not forget to tell her that once she leaves, we will close the Hellmouth forever so she will not have to worry about it anymore. And also, make sure she knows to keep an open mind and an open heart always."

"What should I tell Angel?" Whistler asked, committing the Slayer's message in his mind.

"Tell him that he needs to protect his Sire and Childe for there are hard times ahead for them both," the 'older' woman answered his query. "Tell him that an old enemy is back and that his vampiric family will need him. Also that he needs to prepare for six children from the hidden Wizarding World in Britain."

"Right, right," Whistler muttered, making sure he knew all that was being asked of him.

"Oh, and Whistler?" the 'younger' woman called before he could disappear.

"Yes?"

"When you've passed on our messages, please go to Hartford, Connecticut and find Lorelai Gilmore the Second. Convince her to go to LA and live with Angel and the Slayer. She'll be scared, but you've got to gain her trust. She's crucial."

"A'right," he sighed before disappearing in a whirl wind of colors.

Deciding to speak to the Slayer first, Whistler popped into the middle of one of her favorite cemeteries. He found it void of the Slayer, but that wasn't all surprising, given how many graveyards there was in the small town. As he turned to leave, he heard a peculiar sound coming from around the corner. It almost sounded like singing, but who would be singing in a graveyard? The Slayer might, he thought and decided to check it out.

_"Please, sir, I did nothing wrong, sir,_" a scared female voice sung out and Whistler was sure he heard the growl of an angry vampire. "_Would you just leave me alone, sir_?"

_"Such a tasty treat you'll be!_" a rough voice sung back and Whistler decided that it was most definitely not speaking to the Slayer. _"All young and innocent! You'll be the best meal I've had in ages!_"

Wondering why a vampire and its intended victim were singing to each other, Whistler ran towards the voices. He had to weave through a few mausoleums before finding what he was looking for. There was a young girl, somewhere around the age of fifteen, and a large vampire in game-face. The girl looked terrified, but somehow amused by the singing they were forced to do.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Whistler muttered to himself before stepping between the girl and her attacker. "Now, my friend _would you tell me why we are singing? I find it very odd._"

"You and everybody else in town," the vampire growled as the girl took the opportunity and bolted from the cemetery. "_I believe it has something to do with the new demon that set up shop at The Bronze!"_

"Thanks," Whistler whispered, disappearing from the graveyard. If there was a demon making the town like a living musical, the Slayer would sure try to slay it as quick as possible. Remembering all the demons he had met, he only knew of one who could make the townspeople sing against their will by only being in town. He really hoped it wasn't Sweet because that could get ugly.

The Balance-Demon reappeared in the doorway of The Bronze. From his position, he could tell that yes, it was Sweet. The Slayer was singing to the musical demon while her friends just watched, not even trying to stop her. Shaking his head, he turned to slip out of the door, but the words coming out of Buffy's mouth froze him in place:

_"I think I was in Heaven._"

Startled by that revelation, Whistler hurried out of the club and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The Slayer had been in Heaven? How? When? Why wasn't he told? Was this why those Powers wanted the Slayer and her rag-tag group to join Angel? So she'll be healed from being pulled out?

The questions whirled around his mind, making him very angry that he hadn't known. He hadn't even known she had died! He was supposed to be her Balance-Demon, the one person Up There that would keep an eye out for her. Why hadn't he known?

Upset, he went back to the Higher Planes to talk to the Powers again. A large group was surrounding the All Seeing Bowl, which meant they were spying on one of their many Champions. He didn't particularly care if he had interrupted them. It didn't matter to him if they were in the middle of planning the next Apocalypse. He had to talk to someone. Luckily, only two Powers had noticed his entrance and they carefully extracted themselves from the planning.

"Why are you back so soon?" the 'younger' woman demanded to know as the 'older' woman looked him over curiously.

"Was she dead?" he asked them, his voice hollow. He had known the truth as soon as he heard the emptiness in the Slayer's voice, but he had to hear it from the Powers themselves. He had to know why he hadn't been informed. "Tell me, why do you need them in LA with Angel?"

"Because things are in the works and we can't stop them," the 'older' woman revealed, her voice holding a sad tone Whistler hadn't heard before. "All we can do is prepare our Champions as best as we can."

"Next All Hollow's Eve a very powerful, very Dark wizard will try to take out the one person that will be able to stop him," the 'younger' woman informed the Balance-Demon. "There was a prophecy many thousands of years ago. Since then, parts and pieces of it have come to pass, but no-one knows the full detailed prophecy as it had been retold in parts. One part says that the 'one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies,' but there's an issue. There were two children born at the end of July and that means the prophecy could be for either one."

"Our Seers have told us that Angel is distantly related to both boys," the 'older' woman continued. "Unfortunately, we know what will happen to them in year's time and Angel needs to be prepared to take them in."

"What about the other four children?" Whistle inquired, not used to the Powers being so honest with him. "You said he'll need to prepare for six children."

"You don't miss much," the 'older' woman remarked as the 'younger' woman pulled two scrolls out of thin air.

"We were going to wait to give these to you, but I believe now would be an excellent time," the 'younger' woman said, handing the Balance-Demon the two ancient scrolls. "Hide those until you go to Angel. Hand them only to him and tell him that one is the prophecy that will be slowly revealed and fulfilled while the other won't be able to be opened until the Last Guardian passes on her powers."

"One last question, was she dead?" Whistler asked, preparing to go back to Sunnydale. He didn't want to push his luck with the beings, knowing well enough that they didn't have to tell him anything they didn't want to. He snapped his fingers, causing the ancient scrolls to go the secret place only he could reach in the in-between that he traveled through.

"She has lost her way and that's why we're sending her," the 'older' woman replied. "Now get back to your orders."

Nodding, Whistler popped out of existence again. By the time he got back to the Bronze, Sweet had left and the Slayer and her rag-tag group were heading out. When she noticed him, Buffy had him pinned to the wall in a nano-second. "What do you want?" she hissed, her face less than an inch from his.

"I'm here for my bosses," he wheezed past his clenched throat. The tiny blond eased up a bit so he could talk easier. "They want you to join Angel in LA."

"Why would we even want to join the great Poof?" Spike asked, looking anywhere but Buffy. He wasn't in love with her, unlike what everyone thought. He had gotten over her during that summer she had been dead. The 'love' he had felt for her wasn't true love, but more of an obsession with something he couldn't have. It's what drove Dru away and now that he had come to terms with his feelings for the Slayer, he sorely missed his Dark Princess.

"I don't rightly know," Whistler snapped. "All I've got is ma orders and that's it."

"Let him go, Buffy," Dawn whispered, coming up beside her sister. "Let him breathe and tell us what he came here to tell us."

"I like you, kid," Whistler gasped once Buffy let go of his throat.

"Thanks." Dawn blushed, looking at her feet.

"What do those damn Powers want this time?" Buffy demanded to know, ignoring the slight flirting the demon was doing with her little sister.

"They want you to get your family together and move into the Hyperion Hotel, where Angel and his group live," Whistler told her, bringing up the message. "They said that the Hellmouth will be closed once you leave. Oh, and to keep an open mind and an open heart always."

"They want us to pack up our lives, move to a large city, and live with Deadboy in his hotel?" Xander exclaimed, shock written all over his face. "What the hell for?"

"I'm assuming they want you to get over your hatred for everything labeled demon and help Angel out in the big city," Whistler snapped, irritated with the dark-haired man's annoying hatred. "In a year's time, he'll be given responsibility of six babies from Britain's Wizarding World."

"Angel raising six babies," Buffy said, her tone flat and emotionless. There was once a time where she would have loved to raise children with Angel, but that dream had died many years ago.

"Angel needs our help?" Willow asked, her tone earnest. "We can do that."

"And the Hellmouth won't be a problem," Tara added, shooting Buffy a sorrowful look. She felt guilty for what she had done to the blond Slayer, probably guiltier than Xander or Anya did. She had vowed not to mess with the cycle of life and death so she not only ripped Buffy from Heaven; she also broke her word to her mother. "You can have a chance at being happy. . .and alive."

Buffy threw the blond witch a small smile, knowing she had probably been forced into helping with the resurrection spell. She turned back to Whistler and regarded him sharply, looking for any signs that he was holding something back or outright lying. Finding nothing, she told him softly, "Let us think about it."

"What did they mean when they said for her to get her family together?" Willow asked the Balance-Demon, looking around them. "I mean, we are all here, right?"

"I don't know, honest," Whistler replied, hand over his heart. "Have you had anyone leave that you considered family? Anyone close that left a hole in the family?"

"Oz." Her voice was a bare whisper, but the three beings with supernatural hearing caught the teenager's words.

"That could be it, but I wouldn't know," Whistler told her. "Think it over. I'll be back in a few days."

"Why would Oz leave a hole in the family?" Buffy asked her younger sister as Whistler quickly left. "Whatever hole he left in Willow has been filled."

"Buffy-"

"No, Dawnie," Buffy cut her off. "I know you really liked Oz, but he's gone and isn't coming back. His place has been filled with someone incredible."

"That's not true, Buffy," Tara told her, surprising the group since she had been the one to fill Oz's spot in her girlfriend's heart. "Willow still has a place for him in her heart and I'm sure you all do. I'm not his replacement. Just because I'm here doesn't mean he can't be too. I know that he lost control the last time he was here, but that was a crazy situation. A lot of time has passed and I'm sure he's moved on, leaving a spot for Willow in his heart because you never forget your first love."

"Tara, baby," Willow cried, hugging her girlfriend.

"And if he hasn't then I'm sure we can still make it work," Tara added with a wink at Anya, knowing that the former demon would get what she was saying.

"Oh," Anya said, her voice kind of sad. She blinked and looked at Tara. "Oh!"

As he passed through the in-between, Whistler grabbed the scrolls and appeared in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. There were three people standing around, and all of them looked up at the sound of his arrival. The two women slowly backed away so Wesley was standing between them and the Balance-Demon, a crossbow loaded and pointed directly at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Whistler exclaimed, taking a step back and hitting his back on the closed doors. Good, there was a quick escape, well besides his teleportation. "I'm just here to see Angel and his merry little band."

"Who are you?" Cordelia demanded to know, holding a cloth to the side of her neck.

"I'm Whistler," he said, bowing low. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Chase."

"How do you know her name?" Wesley asked, cocking the crossbow.

"The Powers that Be are my bosses, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce," he told him, smirking at the startled surprise on their faces. "Now, where-"

"I'm right here, Whistler," Angel growled in his ear, startling the Balance-Demon.

"Angel, my man!" he exclaimed, twirling around. "How ya been?"

"Whistler," the vampire growled.

"Fine, fine," Whistler sighed, walking further into the room. "The Powers have a message for you. You need to protect your Sire and Childe and your vampiric family will need you. An old enemy is back as well. Oh, and in about a year you'll be given responsibility for six magical children, two of which you're a distant relative of. The rest aren't, though. Or they are. I'm not sure. They weren't too clear about that."

"Angel's related to people?" Fred asked, looking between Whistler and Angel. "Is this news for anyone else?"

"If you haven't read up on Angel's history, it should be," Wesley told her. "By all accounts, Liam was a-"

"Drunken womanizer," Angel finished softly. He took a deep breath before continuing his story. "I've changed through the years, but as a human I had sex with many different women out of wedlock. Unprotected in those days. I know of three women who told me that I was going to be a father, but only one of those infants survived. Lillian was my beautiful daughter and I used to wish I could've spent at least a little bit of time with her. She wasn't born until after I had slaughtered my entire family."

"Do you know what happened to the little girl?" Cordelia asked, pain for the little girl going out through time and space.

"Yes," the vampire nodded. "Darla didn't approve, but I kept a log of her life. She was the only piece of my human life I didn't destroy. I know what happened to her and her children and her children's children. I know of everything that happened to her family line down to yesterday."

"How?" Wesley asked, shocked that the vampire could do what no Watcher was able to.

"I placed someone close to her," Angel explained softly. "Holly's brother was my spy; once a night, he wrote down everything that had happened to her that day then once a month, he sent them to me. He trained his oldest son to do the same and the tradition was started until magic entered the bloodline a few generations later. Then the oldest son simply placed a spell on Lillian's line; the spell rewrote all of the scrolls I had to report everything that happened and would continuously do so. Every decade was bound together to make a book."

"So what? You brood over these books?" Cordelia asked, slightly hurt that she hadn't known about any of it.

"I only look at them once a month," Angel retorted sharply, massaging his temples. "It's my only connection to my mortal life."

"So you know the two kids that'll fall into your hands, if the Powers are correct," Whistler remarked. "That makes things a lot easier."

"Do you know the children's names?" the vampire with a soul asked.

"No, I sure don't," Whistler replied, holding out the scrolls. "There's a prophecy about what's to come. One of these is the original prophecy and it'll be slowly revealed and fulfilled. The other won't be able to be opened until the Last Guardian passes on her powers or something like that."

"Does this prophecy have anything to do with what's going on with Darla and the baby?" Angel asked, taking the scrolls and gently handing them over to the former Watcher.

"I've told you all I know, man," the Balance-Demon replied, silently wishing he had more to tell them. "My job here's done for now. Buffy and her group will most likely coming in a few days and I might be back with someone so I'd clean up if I were you."

"You can't just leave!" Fred protested as he turned to go.

"I'll be back," Whistler winked and disappeared.

The dark-haired vampire shook his head and turned to his group of friends. Wesley was already headed towards the small office with the two scrolls and Fred trailing behind him. Gunn wasn't anywhere to be seen so he assumed the street thug was out on patrol.

"I'd follow the demon's suggestion if I were you," Cordelia told Angel coldly when his gaze fell on her. "I'm going to find a suitable room for someone to sleep in. And then I'm gonna get it ready for them. When I come back down, this lobby better look much better."

"Cordy, can we talk?" Angel asked as she turned to go up the stairs.

"I have nothing to say to you, Angel," she replied and dashed up the staircase and around the corner, out of his sight. "And I'll be keeping my apartment!"

The night had turned cold and dark as Whistler appeared at the outskirts of Hartford, Connecticut, where he was to find Lorelai Gilmore. Without any other information, he ducked into the nearest convenience store, where he had to convince the cashier that he wasn't looking to harm the girl when he found her. The girl behind the counter finally gave in and informed him that nobody had seen her since she had her baby the previous month.

After the shock of that revelation wore off, Whistler realized that the newborn was the reason the Powers had told him she would be scared. His heart went out to the young woman, already feeling sorry for his role in the turn her life was about to take. Silently, he wished that he could find her so he could comfort her and make sure she was okay. In that instance, she became his charge, which meant that he could feel the imbalance in her life and could find her no matter where she was. It was the same thing with Buffy and Angel, but he came to learn to tune them out or he would be driven insane.

Shaking his head of the thought, the Balance-Demon started down the street. Out of the blue, he felt a tug in his gut, pulling him the other way. He turned and followed it, allowing her to pull him to her. Having heard about the experience from other Balance-Demons, Whistler was perfectly aware of what the tugging sensation meant. He let it pull him to a small quaint town and then to a small quaint inn. Except he was pulled around to the back to a small shed. He walked up to the door, the sensation fading.

"Lorelai?" he called, knocking lightly on the door. "I'm not here to hurt you. Can you open the door for me?"

"Wh-who are you?" a small scared voice called and he heard a baby cry from somewhere within.

"My name's Whistler and I'm here to help," he replied, keeping to the truth. "I know a place you can go and be safe and well cared for. Can you open the door for me, Lorelai?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked, her voice closer and stronger. "Did my mother send you?"

"No, of course not," he told her softly. "There are people who care about you and they just want to see you safe and sound."

"I'm not going back there!" she shouted.

"I'm not gonna take you back there," he assured her, figuring she was talking about her parents' given that she had obviously ran away. "I won't take you anywhere if you don't want me to, but I do know some pretty cool places I'm sure you'd love to go."

"Like where?"

"LA, for starters," he told her, hoping she would take it. "I have friends who live there and I want you to meet them. The live in a hotel so you'd have your pick of bedrooms."

"And I'll be safe with your friends?" she asked, sounding more brave than she had been. "I won't have to see my parents?"

"Yes, you'll be safe and away from your parents," Whistler assured her, wondering why she hated her parents so much. "You just need to open the door for me."

"I'll need to see my parents first," she told him, inching the door open enough for him to get a good look at the girl he was helping. She was tall with beautiful dark hair and blazing blue eyes. In her arms, she carried an infant bundled up in a light pink blanket. "I should explain things to them. I know I said I didn't want to see them, but if I'm going to move across the country, I'll have to say goodbye and make sure they know that they're not welcomed in my daughter's life."

"I can get you there in the blink of an eye," Whistler told her, holding out his hand. "Just grab my hand."

"Are you sure?" she asked, reaching for his hand. He nodded and she gripped his hand tightly. He smiled softly and teleported them to the front porch of her parents' house.

"How?" she gasped.

"Magic," Whistler replied, smiling at the look of surprise on her delicate features. "Don't worry. It'll be explained in LA."

"Okay," she agreed. "Will you come in with me?"

"Of course," he replied, placing his hand on her lower back, pushing her forward slightly. "I'm here for you, Lorelai."

Resolved, she let go of Whistler's hand and placed her hand on the doorknob, shifting the baby as she did so. She hesitated only a moment before opening the door. The front hall was devoid of life and the house was deadly silent. Curious, she handed her daughter to Whistler and walked further into the house, letting the Balance-Demon to trail behind her.

"Mom? Dad?" Lorelai called out, looking around the corner into the sitting room.

"Lorelai?" a deep voice called and a tall man hurried into the room. He was dark-haired with graying temples and dark intelligent eyes. The man's eyes took in the thin teenager and called back to the dining room. "Emily! She's back!"

"Lorelai?" her mother cried, rushing out of the dining room and towards her daughter. The woman was shorter than her daughter with coiffed light hair and blue eyes. "Where's Rory?"

"With a friend in the other room," Lorelai replied, pulling her sweater tighter around herself. "I'm not staying, by the way. I just came back to explain before I leave for good."

"What? You can't just leave! You can't take Rory from us!" Mrs. Gilmore shouted, enraged by her daughter's decision.

"Yes, I can and I am," Lorelai snapped, motioning for Whistler to step into the room with the baby. "We're going to Los Angeles after this and you won't be apart of her life."

"Los Angeles?" Mr. Gilmore repeated, the name of the city reminding him of something. After a moment, it clicked into place in his mind and his dark eyes widened. "Did your cousin, Wesley, invite you? I can't believe him!"

"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce?" Whistler inquired, shifting Rory in his arms. "Did you mean Wesley Wyndham-Pryce?"

"Yes, I meant him," Mr. Gilmore replied absentmindedly. "And who are you?"

"A friend of your daughter's, sir," Whistler replied, looking Lorelai in the eyes and very subtly nodding.

"Yes, Dad, Wesley invited me to stay with him," Lorelai told her father, catching Whistler's signal. She just hoped she had said the right thing and everything was going to be okay. "Whistler, hand Rory to her grandmother. Mom, say goodbye and then hand her to Dad to say goodbye. Once you're done, we're leaving."

"Here you go, Mrs. Gilmore," Whistler said, gently handing the infant over to the shell-shocked woman. "Lorelai, may I speak with you in the other room?"

"Sure, but make it quick," the teen mom nodded, turning to follow the Balance-Demon back into the hall. "I don't want to leave my baby in their evil grasps for too long. What's up?"

"Can you manage alone for a few minutes?" Whistler asked once they were out of hearing range. "I need to pop over to LA to make sure Wesley knows who you are."

"Can you make it quick? I want to leave as soon as they finish," Lorelai told him, shaking slightly.

"Quick as a bunny rabbit," Whistler promised before silently popping out of the hall, leaving the frightened teen alone in her childhood prison. He reappeared inside the office in the lobby of the Hyperion. Wesley was bent over one of the ancient scrolls, most likely the prophecy since the Guardian one couldn't be opened yet.

When the ex-Watcher felt a presence in the room, he looked up to see Whistler leaning against the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Lorelai Gilmore, do you know her?" the Balance-Demon asked quickly, feeling the young mom calling for him, subconsciously.

"Yes, I do," Wesley replied, looking perplexed. "She's a distant cousin. Why?"

"Just checking. Oh, and prepare for a newborn," Whistler advised before popping back to the Gilmore Manor. He found Lorelai in the sitting room with her parents, Rory nestled nicely in her arms. The young mother flashed him a smile as he joined her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded, turning to her parents. "Don't forget to tell Christopher where I'm going and that he's the only person I want to come out and see Rory. Also, I expect all my things shipped to the hotel within the week."

"Yes, of course, dear," Mr. Gilmore assured her, looking heartbroken. "Are you sure that you want to do this? Cut us out completely?"

"I'm positive."

By the time Whistler got Lorelai and Rory back to the hotel, an hour had passed. They had gone back to Stars Hollow so Lorelai could grab the few things she had and explain everything to the owner of the inn, who had taken the girls under her wing. Now they were watching Angel and Gunn walk through the lobby, the former carrying a brand new crib and the latter carrying several bags from stores like Babies R Us and Build-a-Bear.

"Angel, we're back," Whistler called, but the vampire ignored him and continued on his way up the stairs, the dark-skinned demon hunter right behind him.

"Cordy threatened him if he didn't have the baby room set up properly," Fred informed the confused Balance-Demon as she came around the desk. The slim Texan turned to Lorelai and flashed a smile. "Hello, I'm Fred and you are?"

"Lorelai Gilmore," the shaken teenager replied, shifting her daughter in her arms. "And this is my daughter, Rory. Well, technically her name's Lorelai as well, but I call her Rory."

"Such a cute little baby," Fred squealed. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Lorelai replied a little unsure as she handed her newborn over to the scientist.

"Where's Wesley?" Whistler asked, ready to finish his job and get back to the Higher Planes. "I need to talk to him."

"He's in the office still working on that prophecy," Fred told him, cooing over little Rory. "How old is she?"

"Not even a month," Lorelai replied with a soft smile. "She was born on October eighth."

"Adorable," Fred cooed as Whistler slipped into the office. The former Watcher was in the same position he had been in an hour before.

"Watcher, can you come out for a moment?" Whistler asked softly, not wanting to frighten the man.

"I'm a little busy here, Whistler," Wesley sighed, running his hand through his short hair. "I am so close. I can feel it."

"I told you this before, Wes, it's going to be revealed in time," the Balance-Demon told him softly. "And anyways, I think the girl needs a familiar face."

"What girl?" Wesley asked, straightening his back. "You don't mean-?"

"Yes, I do. Now, please, come and comfort your cousin," Whistler pleaded, overloaded with Lorelai's need for balance.

"Alright, alright," Wesley sighed, giving up on the translation. He followed Whistler back into the lobby, where they found Cordelia, Fred, and Lorelai cooing over Rory. He recognized the teen immediately, his throat going dry at the sight of the only family member he could stand. "Lorelai?"

"Wes?" Lorelai looked up and a bright smile cracked her face in half. "It's true! He was telling the truth! You're really here!"

"Yes, I am," Wesley cried as the teen broke away from the older females before throwing her arms around the ex-Watcher. "Oh, Lorelai, you have grown up so much," he told her, hugging her tightly against his chest.

"That's what happens," Lorelai laughed, burrowing her face in his neck. "You have changed, too, Wussly."

"Ugh, don't call me that," Wesley groaned, pulling back slightly. "When did you become a mother, Lore?"

"Last month," the teen replied, wiping her eyes.

"The baby stuff is set up in the room," Angel announced, coming back down the stairs with Gun behind him. "You must be the mother. I'm Angel, and you are?"

"Lorelai Gilmore," Whistler informed the vampire. "The little one is Rory."

"Okay," Angel said slowly, looking over the teenager and ex-Watcher. "I'm guessing they know each other?"

"Cousins," the Balance-Demon explained simply. "Well, my job here is done. I should get going."

"Whistler!" Lorelai called, spinning away from Wesley. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Will you come back to visit?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Whistler winked before popping out of the hotel lobby, leaving the Angel Investigations crew with the two Lorelais.


End file.
